


Clara's Birthday

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: Little idea I had about twelve's birthday present for Clara.





	Clara's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this! Its my birthday today and I just had this random idea!  
> Enjoy!  
> Kate  
> XxXx

“Can I take it off now?” Clara shouted. The Doctor had blindfolded her and made her walk with him hand-in-hand in to the Tardis. He was always pulling mad stunts like this, but she loved it. She loved him.  
“We are almost there, Ms Oswald. Be patient!” he yelled, holding her two shoulders from behind in a tight embrace and walking her forwards.   
“Stop!” he shouted as they were met by the tall Tardis doors. He took her blindfold off.   
“Wolla!” he pushed open the Tardis doors and ran in, leaving Clara standing at the entrance. She watched him playfully run toward the Tardis consol, where he then stopped and turned to watch her with one of his toothy smiles.  
“Well!” he finally spoke. “Don’t just stand there! Come on!”  
Clara wound her eyes before entering her second home. She was beginning to believe that this was all a joke or something. As she began walking towards her Doctor, his smile got bigger as he beckoned her to walk faster with a wave of his long fingers. However, she continued to walk at her own pace. He had just made her get out of bed at one in the morning, get dressed and follow him blindfolded to the Tardis, which was parked at a stupidly far distance from her house! No, she would not be taking orders from him!  
When she finally reached him, his smiled disappeared.   
“You took your time” he said.   
“Doctor, was there actually any real need to blindfold me and march me out of my house at one in the morning?” she quietly said.   
“Well” he began to think. “Yes there was a need to wake you up that early, but…well, I didn’t really need to blindfold you” he giggled.   
“Is this a jo…” she was cut short by his index finger being placed on my mouth.   
He then reached under the Tardis console and pulled out a small black box with a matching bow on top of it. He handed it over to me. “Happy Birthday, Clara” he said with a faint smile.  
She was speechless. In all of the years that Clara had known this man, he had never given her a birthday present. He never really celebrated anything of the sort except for Christmases. Also, acts like this seemed to make him a little anxious and cringe-y a little, because he wasn’t used to such acts of humanity. So as a result, Clara was shocked and felt not worthy.  
She reached out to take the gift slowly.   
“Doctor, you didn’t have to get me anything!”  
He looked down in embarrassment. Clara began to open the black box and when she did, what she saw made her feel a little light headed. It was a golden necklace with a heart pendant hanging from it. This must have cost him a fortune. She looked up from it for a second to see his reaction. Just then, Clara felt a tear suddenly drop from her face and with this, she smiled. The Doctor smiled back, but Clara swore she could see his eyes glistening. She quickly looked back down to study the pendant further.  
As she looked closer, she could make out some writing. ‘The Impossible Girl’ it said. Clara shook.   
“Oh Doctor, I don’t know what to say! It is beautiful. Thank you!”  
He nodded once in approval. “Look under it” he whispered, so she did.  
She thought she was shocked when she saw the necklace, but what she saw next surely took her breath away.   
‘My Clara Oswald forever’  
She felt even more tears run down her face now and she couldn’t hide her smile. She gave him the biggest hug and as she did, she felt his neck which was also soaking from tears. She looked at him to see her sweet Doctor slightly crying. “I must have flu or something” he quickly said while wiping away his tears.  
“Doctor, I don’t know what to say…”  
He moved closer to her and hesitantly cupped her face. He had always known that he had feelings for this beautiful human being, but until now he had never decided to act on them. He loved her and decided that now was the perfect time to do what felt right.  
He moved his large thumb up and down her small face while she smiled in his grasp.  
“Clara Oswald. My Clara Oswald” he began. “Look at you with your perfect eyes, and your perfect nose and mouth… you aren’t real!” She giggled at this.  
Before saying the last final three words, he took a deep breath in.   
“I love you, Clara.”   
A final tear fell from his left eye. Clara reached her hand up to wipe it away before stroking his face.  
“My Doctor” she sobbed through her tears. “I love you too.”  
He moved in to kiss her, and as their lips met (and hard!), they could both feel each others’ wet faces sticking to each other like glue. The stood there and kissed for a good few minutes before breaking it to take deep, slow breaths. Lips still barely touching, the both smiled.  
“Let’s go” he whispered into her ear.  
“Where?” she whispered back.  
“Hmm…let’s let the Tardis decide, shall we?” he said with a grin before pulling the lever.   
As the Tardis began to descend, the Doctor turned to Clara and said “Now, where were we?”  
Clara grinned and moved in to once again lock lips with the Doctor.   
Her Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this short story its my birthday today hence the 'Clara's birthday' idea.   
> Love,  
> Kate  
> XxXx


End file.
